Their first true kiss
by Marron B
Summary: “I saw Sasuke.” Ino raised a brow. “With another girl. For the past month, he bails out on me last minute for everything. Its over. I’m ending this relationship." - Sakura SasuSaku,Nejiten, tiny Shikaino, and tiny Naruhina ONESHOT! Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. : ) **

**A/N : Now before we begin, I wont update my other story for a while, because I'm depressed over a lot of things. Plus Schools around the corner. I wrote this one-shot to calm my nerves. : )**

**I warn you, Hinata and Sasuke, heck even Neji may seem a little OC in some parts. **

**This is set in the hidden leaf village, but no ninja and such. Just a normal universe. **

**The only thoughts in the story are Sakura's. So try not to get confused. **

**------------------------------**

_Beep! Beep!_

"Hn. Hello?"

"Hi Sasuke. Its Sakura."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, can you come over today at like seven?"

"Aa"

"Make sure your not late."

"Hn."

"Bye to you too."

Sakura Haruno put her phone down, she had called her boyfriend of two years. The famous Sasuke Uchiha.

"I think I'll go buy some movies and some pizza at the mall." Sakura slipped her jacket on and drove off to the mall. After about ten minutes of driving her phone rang.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Sorry I can't come."

"Sasuke! It's always like this. You always bail out on me!"

"Sakura. Its urgent."

"Hmph. Fine. I have plenty of other friends anyway."

"Hn"

Sakura closed her phone. _'Stupid Sasuke. Always bails out. I just want to spend some time together."_

"Well might as well call the others." Finally she arrived at the movie store. She browsed through the horror section first.

"Come on Sasuke" Squealed a voice on the other side. Sakura looked over. '_Did I miss something?'_

"Marron. No." Sasuke replied. Sakura's eyes widened. '_Marron? Who's she?'_

"Pwease Sasuke." The so-called Marron wined.

Sakura didn't stay another minute to listen to the conversation. She didn't even get any movies. Just ran away in shock and sat in her car for a good five minutes. A few tears escaped her eyes. '_I should have known. Over a month, with him always bailing out on me. Its no wonder.'_

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

"Come on Sasuke. I come to the village to see my dear cousin after three years, and we cant even decide on the same movie. Boy have you changed." Marron laughed.

"No Marron. You changed." Sasuke chuckled with her.

"Well, it seems like I'm the only Uchiha around here, that has a life." Marron snorted. "No offense to you and Itachi."

"Hn"

**Back to Sakura**

**7:00 PM **

Neji,Tenten,Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru,Ino and Gaara had come over to Sakura's house.

"Say Sakura, which movies did you buy anyway. I see nothing new." Naruto asked, while looking through the movies.

"Oh, umm, I couldn't find much." Sakura answered.

"Well we can always play a game!" Tenten happily said.

"Spin the bottle? Truth or dare? Seven minutes in heaven?" Ino chirped.

"Troublesome women. Spin the bottle sounds, fine." Shikamaru yawned.

"Shut it Shikamaru." Ino warned.

"Okay so this is the Yamanaka way to play. Boys get girls, and vice versa. Once you have spun the bottle, and someone else has landed on you. You're done!" Ino concluded.

"But how about those of us that are dating, Ino?" Tenten rolled her eyes. "It feels like your betraying them."

"Aw come on! Sakura's not complaining!" Ino smiled. Sakura hesitated, then nodded. "Besides the only ones dating here are, you and Neji and Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke isn't even here." It took a while, but everyone agreed. They soon got in a circle. "I'll start!"

Round and round the bottle goes, where it stops nobody knows and it stopped on…..

**SHIKAMARU!**

"What a drag."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Ino rolled her eyes. "Is it too late to start a new game?" Ino asked, everyone sweat dropped. They all nodded impatiently. "Fine!"

Ino leaned in as did Shikamaru. Their lips touched, Shikamaru wrapped his around her, deepening the kiss. Ino responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. After a good five minutes, they broke the kiss.

"Guys. It was spin the bottle. Not seven minutes in heaven." Tenten laughed, everyone joined in, even the blushing Shikamaru and Ino.

Naruto decided to spin the bottle next….

**SAKURA!**

"Aw, come on!" Naruto shouted. "No offense to you Sakura. But you the teme germs." Naruto made a disgusted face and pretended to barf.

"Naruto. Have you ever actually seen Sasuke kiss me? The farthest he goes is a hug one in three months. Sakura snorted. _Sorry Sasuke. But our relationship is over. _Everyone burst out laughing.

"So.. you've…never…kissed?" Naruto asked, Sakura put her hand on her chin.

"Maybe accidentally once or twice, but that's it. Sasuke isn't exactly a open person." Sakura laughed. _At least that's what I thought. _She remembered the incident at the mall. Tears began to form in her eyes. One, just one tear escaped her eye. No one failed to miss it.

"Sakura." Hinata gently said.

"I saw Sasuke." Ino raised a brow. "With another girl. For the past month, he bails out on me last minute for everything. Its over. I'm ending this relationship. B-but lets keep playing, don't mind me." Sakura faked a smile. Everyone hesitated then nodded.

"When I get my hands on him! He'll never have children of his own!" Ino punched the air.

"What she means to say is, we are here for you Sakura. No matter what." Tenten smiled. Hinata nodded.

"Anyways, ready Sakura, for the best kiss of your life." Naruto shouted, Hinata turned away.

It was short and quick, Naruto kissed Sakura with passion. Sakura didn't respond. Still thinking about Sasuke obviously. Naruto pulled away.

"Me next!" Tenten raised her hand…..

**NEJI!**

The two kissed, no problem for them. Soon enough it turned into a heated make out, with Neji on Tenten, but the gang managed to pull them off each other. Before it got M-Rated. The two were red in embarrassment, but Neji still had his arm around Tenten with his. Don't-touch-her-she's-mine-look.

Hinata spinned next…

**NARUTO!**

Neji pulled his arm off Tenten and grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Uzumaki. Keep it short and clean." Neji warned. Naruto snorted.

"Your one to talk." Naruto replied back. Neji tightened his grip on Naruto. Though you could see the red on his face.

"Uzumaki. I'm warning you." Neji exclaimed.

"Neji. Calm down." Tenten flashed a sweet smile. "Its just a kiss."

"Fine. But one wrong move and your history." Neji looked Naruto in the eye, and finally let him go.

Hinata red as a tomato, stayed still. Naruto put his arms around her waist, and pressed his lips on her. She put her arms around his neck. She kissed him back. They didn't take it any farther than that, for Naruto's sake anyway.

"Hey Gaara. Why don't you spin next?" Sakura smiled.

"Unnecessary. But alright." Gaara said in his usual tone. He spun the bottle, it stopped on …

**TENTEN!**

Tenten looked back and forth, from Gaara to Neji and shrugged. Neji said nothing so she made her way forward. She had agreed to this game after all.

"Well Gaara lets go and get thi-" Tenten had begun.

"-no. I don't agree to this." Neji answered plainly. But you could hear the jealously in his voice.

"Awh come on Neji. You agreed." Ino whined.

"I don't agree anymore. C'mon Tenten we're leaving." Neji began to get up and grabbed Tenten's arm.

"Neji! Its just a game." Tenten glared, getting her arm out of his grasp.

"Fine." Neji calmly said in an emotionless tone, then left. Out of Sakura's front door.

"What a drag. First I get dragged here. Then his happens. Not to mention no dinner whatsoever." Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Shikamaru! You sound like Chouji now!" An annoyed Ino barked.

"Sorry. That's my fault. I'll heat up the pizza. We can play after." Sakura got up and began heating up the pizza. She checked her phone. She had one missed call, and a text message. Both from Sasuke.

**To. SakuraBlossoms**

**From. XchidoriX**

**Sakura?**

**Call me back.**

Sakura hesitated then called.

"Hn"

"Um, hi."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah. You called?"

"Hn."

"…and?"

"I'll be over at nine."

"But what about your _urgent business._"

"Finished earlier than expected."

"Alright. Bye."

"Hn."

_Why was that so awkward. Because of that girl?' _Sakura looked at the clock. **8:15. **About twenty minutes later, Sakura and the gang had finished eating and were back to the game.

"Guys." Tenten said out of nowhere. "I'm going to go talk to Neji. M'kay." Tenten left soon after.

"I hope she'll be okay." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata! She's a strong girl, she'll be fine." Naruto smiled. Hinata nodded.

"I'm spinning." Sakura spinned the bottle and it landed on **Gaara**.

Sakura had no problem, or so she thought. She was trying to forget Sasuke, and enjoy the kiss. Which soon turned into a make out, with Sakura's hands playing with Gaara's hair, and his hands on her hips.

The door slammed open, revealing Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura"

Sakura instantly pulled away from Gaara, fixing her clothes and hair and stood up.

"Y-your early." She said, finding the floor interesting.

"Hn. Can you guys leave Sakura and I alone please." Sasuke ordered the others. Still in his calm composure. Soon enough, they all left. Leaving the two alone.

"Why Sakura?!" He gripped her shoulders. Losing his calm face, and replacing it with a pissed off one.

"Sasuke I-"

"-Sakura! I finally arrive at your house, and when I open the door. I see my girlfriend making out with another guy?! Do you know how much that hurts and angers me?!" He almost shouted.

"…"

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" He shook her shoulders.

She broke free, and took him by surprise by slapping him across the face.

"Shut up! Y-you're the one that cheated on me with that Marron girl at the mall! I-I was there looking for some movies for tonight a-and she was with you. So then I decided. I would break up with you. Otherwise I never would have made out with Gaara. Spin the bottle or not."

"Sakura. Marron Uchiha. Is my cousin. She's from the hidden waterfall village. I don't get to see her often, so I've been hanging out with her for the past month. I was planning on introducing her to you guys. But I guess I forgot."

"Sasuke. I-I'm so sorry. I-I even told the group. I'm such an idiot. Its o-ok if you want to break up with me." She began sobbing.

"Sakura. You're an idiot yes. But break up with you? Hell no." He hugged her.

"Really? E-even after Gaa-" she couldn't finish because Sasuke covered her mouth with his. Their first kiss. Their first true kiss.

**THE END : ) **

**Haha I was just bored.**

**Review please : ) **

**And HAHA Marron Uchiha 3**

**I wonder where I got that from ; ) **


End file.
